You gotta lot to learn
by snoodlepoodle
Summary: Bethyl one shot, mostly dialog. The scene: After the prison break, Daryl and Beth run off together. They assume everyone is dead. As they travel, they come across an old car in which they ripped the back seat out and used it as a make-shift shelter. They get surrounded by walkers and take cover in the trunk of the car.


**Beth and Daryl one-shot mostly dialog. Takes place during season 4 episode 12: "Still"**

**The scene: After the prison break, Daryl and Beth run off together. They assume everyone is dead. As they travel, they come across an old car in which they ripped the back seat out and used it as a make-shift shelter. They get surrounded by walkers and take cover in the trunk of the car, Beth clutching her knife and Daryl holding his cross-bow out of a small hole in the back. Neither are speaking for the longest time. Finally, the walker's receed and Daryl and Beth are left alone with each other.**

**B** - "I think they're gone."

***Daryl narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on his cross-bow***

**B** - "You can relax now, Daryl."

**D** - "Yeah, don't know the meanin' of the word. Not anymore."

***Beth sighs and leans back, propping her feet up onto Daryl's lap***

**D** - "Get your ol' nasty feet offa me."

**B** - "Yours are worse."

**D** - "I don't like feet."

**B** - "All this shit goin' on out there and you're afraid of feet?" ***Beth chuckles and removes a boot with her toes*** "I don't think my feet have ever ached this much in my life."

**D** - "You got shit for shoes. You need good hiking boots. Not those girly boots."

**B** - "Well point me in the direction to the nearest mall."

***Daryl scoffs and watches as Beth closes her eyes for a second. Her eyes flick open and she catches him staring at her. Daryl takes one of Beth's feet into his hands and starts massaging it.***

**B** - "What are you doing?"

**D** - "Said they hurt. I don't wanna hear you bitchin' about it all day tomorrow."

**B** - "Thought you didn't like feet?"

**D** - "I think considering the circumstances exceptions should be made." ***Daryl looks up and catches Beth staring, wide-eyed at him.*** "Shut up and enjoy it, 'kay."

***Beth throws her hands up***

**B** - "Whatever you say, Mr. Dixon."

**D** - "Don't call me that."

**B** - "Why not?"

**D** - "Makes me feel like a dirty ol' man."

***They're both silent while Daryl gently massages Beth's feet***

**B** - "I know what you did before the turn."

**D** - "Yeah?"

**B** - "Yeah. You were a masseuse."

**D** - "Not even close."

**B** - "Shoulda been."

***Daryl takes his hands off Beth's feet and crosses his arms, indicating the massage was over.***

**B** - "Thank you."

***silence***

**B** - "Never got a foot massage from a dirty old man before."

**D** - "How was it?"

**B** - "Woulda been better if it was more than my feet you were rubbin'."

***Daryl and Beth lock eyes. Beth blushes and looks away, shaking her head***

**D** - "What's wrong?"

**B** - "I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry."

**D** - "No reason to be sorry, you're a teenager."

**B** - "No, I'm not. Eighteen is technically an adult."

***Daryl shifts his position, feeling a bit uncomfortable***

**D** - "Still gotta lot to learn, Miss Greene."

***Beth scoots over so she is sitting next to Daryl, shoulder to shoulder. She takes one of Daryl's rough hands into hers.***

**B** - "Teach me?"

**D** - "Teach you? Teach you what?"

**B** - "How to be an adult. Teach me adult things. Teach me how to cuss and how to drink. Teach me to hunt and to track. Daryl, I'm tired of being seen as the weak one. I want to be strong, like you."

**D** - "Not much we can do right now, we're hiding out in a damn car. What could I possibly teach you here?"

***Beth reaches up with her free hand and places it on Daryl's face, turning it toward her. She leans up and kisses Daryl's lips. Daryl is hesitant at first, but then relaxes and hungrily kisses Beth back, letting his hands roam freely all over her small frame. Beth raises up and straddles Daryl, never breaking the kiss. All of a sudden, Daryl pushes Beth off of him***

**B** - "Why'd you do that?"

**D** - "Lesson number one, Miss Greene. Patience."

***Beth sits back, a look of disappointment on her face.***

**D** - "Get some sleep, we gotta lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

**B** - "Whatever you say, Mr. Dixon."

***Beth reluctantly sits back and lays down the best she could in the small cramped space. She closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep.***


End file.
